


Regrets

by dwj



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s01e18 Solitudes, F/M, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwj/pseuds/dwj
Summary: Written for Whumptober day 21, prompt: Hypothermia. set during 1x18 Solitudes
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Whumptober





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so this is set during the season 1 episode solitudes, just a little moment between Jack and Sam whilst they were stuck in Antartica. I would love to hear what y'all think, enjoy and take care.
> 
> thanks!

**_#21 Hypothermia - Stargate SG1 - Jack/Sam_ **

"Sam?"

His voice was a touch above a whisper and he wasn't even sure if she'd heard him, if she was awake or even..

"Sir?"

She spoke before his dreaded thoughts were able to get the better of him, still nestled against his side beneath their sleeping bags and trying her best to avoid his broken ribs and injured leg she shifted ever so, he could feel her cold breath against his neck and despite feeling the chill down to his bones it brought him comfort to know she was still with him, alive.

"About before."

He paused to take a staggered breath, everything hurt, breathing hurt and so did talking but he wasn't going to leave Carter without a fight, not before he got to tell her.

"I have a lot of regrets."

Another pause.

"Things I wish id done, not done, done differently."

The silence of his next pause was filled by a soft "Sir." from Sam, the title fell from her lips like a sigh. He was in bad shape, he knew that, _she_ knew that and given the very slim likelihood that they were going to make it off the planet alive she didn't want him to spend his final moments focussing on all the things he hadn't done right when there was nothing he could do about it now.

"I'm sorry Sam."

For what felt like the infinite time since they had become stranded, Sam found herself fighting off a fresh wave of tears. She had tried her best to keep her emotions in check, crying wouldn't get them home any faster and it certainly wouldn't help the Colonel, but after exhausting what felt like all of their options shy of her leaving him to try and find help by herself it was becoming nye impossible to maintain her composure.

"No Sir, I'm sorry."

There was so much more she wanted to say, despite telling him she wouldn't have any regrets should they not make it out of the ice cave, there were things she would regret not having done, not having said, most of which involving him.

During their first meeting not that long back, they had gotten off on the wrong foot for sure. His lack of faith in her abilities stemming from basic ignorance and her assumption that he was going to be just like her previous boss which wasn't entirely unjust given his actions had them both skeptical about the success of their new team.

However, despite a few hiccups they had quickly formed a strong team and albeit a slightly dysfunctional one, a family of sorts too. Respect for the Colonel was a given but he and Sam had grown to respect each other on a personal level as well as a professional one and it only served to bring her greater pain to think that everything she could have learned from him, everything they could have become now wouldn't happen.

They had lapsed into silence after their apologies, neither sure of what else they could say to each other. Jack was aware that he probably wasn't making it out of their icy hell alive, Carter's chances were slightly better if she could make it out and find civilisation on whatever planet they had landed in. She had already refused to leave him when he had posed the idea but if they was even the slightest chance that she could get herself to safety then he would make sure she took it, be it his dying wish if he had to he wasn't going to let her give up without trying.

He would make her go, order it, _soon._ The feeling of his second in command curled into his side wasn't something he'd ever allowed himself to think about before now, their ranks prevented them from pursuing anything further than friendship and were their current situation not such a dyer one then it wouldn't even be happening in the first place. That being said, he wasn't about to complain about their current position.

Sam shifted again beside him and he lifted his head a fraction to meet her gaze. They stared at each other for a few moments, neither saying a thing until Jack brought his free hand to cup her cheek.

"Jack.."

There was a hint of questioning in her tone when she said his name, something she had only used a handful of times since she had joined SG1. Her glaze flickered briefly to his lips and he felt her gently fist the material of his jacket to use as leverage as she leaned in ever so, leaving enough space between them should he decide to end this moment before it happened.

He had let her take the lead, giving her a chance to brush him off should his feelings not be reciprocated. When she'd leaned in half way and pushed the ball into his court he didn't hesitate to close the remaining distance. Neither had the energy for anything particularly passionate but there was enough emotion poured into the kiss that it made the pair wish things had been different. Whether they made it out alive and had to pretend the kiss never happened or if one or both of them didn't make it back then they were both in agreement that they would have one less regret.


End file.
